rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Million Ants
Million Ants was a superhero and a member of The Vindicators who appeared in Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender. Appearance Million Ants was a colony of red ants who have collected themselves (under the order of a queen ant, which reproduces them immediately back to one million if any are killed) into taking a humanoid shape. He was colored red and had a hollow looking set of eyes and mouth. He can also manipulate his appearance to non-humanoid forms as well. Personality According to Rick Sanchez's game, he has a tragic origin, but so do the rest of the Vindicators. Million Ants is shown to be a rather heroic, level-headed and honorable member of the Vindicators. He was one of the few Vindicators who wasn't shown to be particularly upset at Rick for putting them in his personal Saw games. Million Ants was having an affair with Supernova. He is very protective of Supernova, standing up to Alan Rails several times when he becomes angered with her, and eventually kills him when Alan loses it and attacks Million Ants with his ghost train. He states that it was her beliefs and pursuit of justice that taught him to be a man, not just a sentient pile of ants. Supernova stated that he was "always the romantic". Biography Before becoming Million Ants, he had some sort of tragic background, as in the first challenge, all of the traits are interchangeable and don't matter who they're given to, with one being 'Tragic Backstory'. Million Ants and Supernova had an affair while Supernova was still married to Alan Rails, which would later cause a rift in the team. This somehow would come to conceive a child, who was half-star and half-ant, however, this child would not live to see birth. Million Ants has also teamed up with Rick and Morty before, but this is unseen. When Worldender comes back, he and the rest of the Vindicators go to fight it. Due to Rick's preemptive defeat of Worldender during a drunken rampage, he and the rest of the Vindicators get stuck in a Rick-created parody of the movie Saw. Eventually, during the challenge where they have to score 5 3-pointers in basketball in 5 minutes, he and Alan Rails get into a fight, which ended with Million Ants killing Alan Rails. At the end of all the challenges, Supernova finally snaps, and ends up murdering Million Ants by ending the life of the queen ant inside him. Powers and Abilities '''Healing Factor: '''Queen Ant can quickly produce offspring if Million Ants gets injured. '''Size Shifting: '''Million Ants can change his size and shape by commanding the ants that make up his body to form those shapes. Episode Appearances Season 3 *"Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender" Trivia * Rick refers to him as "Wiggly Turd Man", being unable to make out the ants comprising his body from the opposite side of the conference table. * He is most like a reference to and parody of Marvel Superhero, Ant-Man, possibly specifically Hank Pym. Although, his appearance is similar to Marvel villain Swarm, who is made up of countless bees. ** His relationship to Supernova (dead baby, gifted sentience) could also be a reference to Vision, with Supernova as Scarlet Witch. ** He could also be a reference to Groot, despite having a greater vocabulary. ** He also bears a slight resemblance to Clayface, a DC Comics character and enemy of Batman. ** He is also a reference to Martian Manhunter, being a shapeshifter with a calm, wise demeanor. *He was planned to have an assistant called "Three Ants", who was later cut before production.Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender DVD Commentary Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animals Category:Vindicators Category:Love Interests